nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Category:Powers Shadow (シャドー Shado) is the power of the Gareth Wezen, the youngest Holy Knight of Pendragon. This powers allows Gareth to manipulate his own shadow, controlling it to both offensive and deffensive purposes, changing it's shape, "possess" other beings by merging his shadows with their own, and also including the ability to merge his own self with his shadow Description This power, like the name suggests, gives the power and control over the shadow of the user. While employing this ability over his shadow, Gareth's shadow generates red eyes and giant mouths on it. These eyes are capable of seeing all the area around him, and the mouths can absorb almost anything, excluding physical attacks. However, the absorption causes an impact on Gareth While using his shadow, he can change its shape, using it to both offensive and deffensive purposes. He can transform it in dark blades to slash the opponent, or use them to cover him as a shield. The shapeshifting shadows are useful to almost all purposes. Gareth is also able to increase his area of shadows by merging his shadow with another shadows, in a way he calls "Possession" Ultimately, he can merge himself with the shadows, achieving an almost untoucheable state of power, allowing him to travel through great distances with easy, and acquiring more control over the shadows. However, this state is very problematic, as the shadows weakness is the full light or the full darkness. In some of this states, the shadows vanishes and Gareth is forced to go back to his human form, in a way who causes great harms to him Techniques *'Black Slash' - His shadow rises and goes forward, changing the form to a sharp blade. When it finally reaches the target, several consecutive slashs are performed *'Possession' - The shadows advance and attack the target, before enveloping him. After this, they descend and invade his shadow, before integrating themselves with it. This increase the area of the ability and the offensive power of the shadows **'Absorption' - When a enemy has his shadow possessed, Gareth can choose to "absorb" him. In this way, the shadow below him expands, before a great mouth appears and opens itself, devouring the opponent in a few seconds, killing him. When the shadows are dispelled, the corpse appears lying on the ground. Also, this technique can be used in magical attacks to, devouring the magic in the same way, but lefting nothing behind. However, if a magical attack is absorbed, Gareth is harmed by the impact of introducing magic in his own body, as the shadows are "extensions" of him *'Shadow Shield' - The shadows expand and slash through incoming attacks, dispelling weak attacks, before reuniting and enveloping him, creating a great shield. The shield can be only destroyed if it is dispelled by light or if is integrated with darkness *'Black Soul' - An mortal and forbidden technique, which allows Gareth to merge himself with his shadow. This is mortal, as the shadows are weak and can be easily destroyed, and the destruction forces him to go back to his human form, harming him. However, this form is more powerful